


No Matter What Happens, Work Never Stops (Version 1)

by Freohr_Weohnata_Kausta



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freohr_Weohnata_Kausta/pseuds/Freohr_Weohnata_Kausta
Summary: Torn from his home world, he didn't want to be a Hero. He only wanted to get by in life- he wasn't cut out to be a Hunter. And by golly, he would determinedly stay a civilian no matter how many times the Main Characters show up. But, well, Fate had another plan in mind. Self Insert(SI)/OC that just wants to be left alone to his own devices, but actually isn't getting left alone.(Gets weird around second or third chapter, be warned.)





	1. Enter in: Red Riding Hood

The dying light of the sun shone across the city, lighting up with beautiful hues of orange- the sky shining in a multi-colored rainbow. Sparse clouds floated across the sky, the sun’s light reflecting off of them- making the scene look more ethereal.

A man exhaled softly, one eye closed against the glare of the sun reflecting off of the street signs, cars, and buildings. Breathing once again, he savored the clean air of the city. Making his way from the sidewalk of the highway, he entered the shade of the buildings. Continuing on a path he had walked several times before, he made his way to a store: _From Dust Till Dawn._

Opening the door, making the bell above it ring, he called out, “I’m here, Thomas.”

“Good, good! There’s a list on the main counter of what I want you to do before closing up,” Thomas, the owner of _From Dust Till Dawn_, called out from somewhere in the back.

The man moved into the counter box, and picked up a sheet of paper, “Still like doing thing the old-fashioned way, eh, Tom?”

Thomas, a balding and greying old man, came back out from the shelves behind the counter, “Oh shut up, you and I both know it’s easier than opening up a document on these ol’ things,” he said, waving his hand at the hologram-cashier that I pulled up.

The man laughed, “Too true, too true.” Focusing onto the list, he read it off, “Okay, so I need to take inventory of that, that, and those- restock that, and that.” 

“Oh! You can mark out green dust for inventory and restocking- I just did that,” Tom said, looking over my shoulder.

Grabbing a pen, the man did just that. The older man set down a scroll on the counter, it was the one they used for inventory, “Here’s the scroll- you know what to do.”

“Yup, I’ll close up at twelve, then head on home.”

“Alright, I’ll leave you to take care here, Silver.” The Shopkeeper moved towards the door.

The man, Silver, replied waving, “Yup, I’ll get them listed down and restocked before tomorrow.”

“Oh, and before I forget, a new shipment of Dust came in today. We should have enough to stock up and more.”

“Right. Good thing Dust doesn’t expire, eh?” Silver replied.

Tom laughed, “Yup! Well I’ll leave you to lock up.”

“See ya, Thomas!” Silver called out.

Thomas closed the door, walking into the semi-busy streets. Sighing, Silver flicked open the scroll, looking at what Thomas already had put in there. “Alright, time to get to work,” he muttered.

**~Two hours later~**

Hearing the doorbell ring, Silver called out, “I’ll be with you in a moment!” He finished up counting the Blue Dust and, after putting the number in the list, he walked to the front, “Hello and welcome to _From Dust Till Dawn_, open from Dawn until Dusk- what can I do for you?”

Pausing to take in the gothic little girl with a red cloak, he shrugged and moved into the counter area. Looking at her, he gave a gentle smile. The girl was rubbing the edge of her cloak between two fingers nervously, “D-do you know where the magazines are?”

Silver nodded, “Yup, they’re in the back- we got the newest editions of The Truth, Hello, Ashes, and the newest issue of the Schnee weapons magazine came in today- Issue two-hundred twenty-eight.”

The Gothic-styled clothed girl visibly perked up at this- spewing out a quick, “Thanks!” she nearly hit supersonic as she sped off towards the back.

Chuckling, Silver muttered under his breath, “Didn’t think it was that close yet.” Creasing his eyebrows, he searched his mind, “Then again, it _has_ been two years since then.” Shaking his head, he got back to work.

**~Time passes, and so does the work. Two Hours have passed.~**

Hearing the doorbell ring for the second time that night, Silver called out, “I’ll be with you in a moment!” Finishing up counting the specially made Dust mixing bowls- a thing he will never understand why they needed that- he walked up into the front counter, “Hello and welcome to _From Dust Till Dawn_, open from Dawn until Dusk- what can I help you with?”

Blinking at the gun barrel that was shoved in his face, he heard the well-dressed man speak, “Do you know how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?”

Ignoring the gun, Silver answered, “Pretty hard, sir. _From Dust Till Dawn_ is the only Dust shop I know of that is open until twelve on this side of town.”

“Hmm. . .” He motioned to one of the well-dressed goons, “I’ll take the Dust you have here.”

The goon he motioned to set down a box. “You sure? Not money, not Lien?”

“I’m sure.” He motioned towards the other goons, they nodded and took a container from the box on the counter.

“Burn Crystals. Uncut,” the goon who had set the box down commanded.

Sighing, Silver reached under the glass counter and grabbed the specified Dust crystals. He handed them over to the goon, who handed one to the leader and put the rest in another box.

Grabbing the forgotten scroll, Silver moved to put it away, when the well-dressed man spoke again, “What are you doing?”

“Working,” Silver replied, setting the scroll down into its charger port, “Even during a robbery I’m still going to work. I _need_ the money.”

“Hmm. You’re quite bold for someone who’s being robbed.”

“Yeah, I mostly don’t care- that and little red riding hood over there.”

“Little red what?” as soon as the man muttered the words, a goon came flying from the back of the store. The man looked at the goon on the floor, then at another goon who came up to him. With a befuddled look on his face, the well-dressed man motioned for the goon to find out what was happening.

Seconds later, the little girl in the red hood rode said goon out the window. 

Still befuddled, the man walked over to the broken window, his goons rising up around him. Meanwhile, Silver was mourning his luck. Silver picked up his scroll as the man’s goons ran outside with the man following them, and dialed Thomas.

Third ring in, Thomas picked up, “Huh? What is it, Silver?”

“Store’s getting robbed. Roman Torchwick showed up- but it seemed like a young huntress-in-training showed up and is now currently beating up his goons.” Thomas heard a thump come from the other side of the call, “Owp, and she just beat down the last one.” An explosion. “Did she-? Nope, she’s fine.” A pause, “Yeah, I’m fine- talking to my boss right now. Aaand there she goes.”

“Did they take anything?” Thomas asked, worried.

“Hmm, no. They were about to take off, but then little red hood decided to punch a man, then rode another through window. Sorry about that, by the way.”

“It’s fine, you said that they were about to take off with some?”

“Yeah- Roman Torchwick was holding a burn Dust crystal when red hood- the huntress in training- did her thing, so I’m assuming that he took that.” Thomas heard the sound of things moving, “Yeah- they only took off with that. Quite inept, if you ask me.”

Thomas sighed in relief, “Good thing they were, though.”

Silver nodded, “Yeah. Well, I guess I’ll clean up here and probably call the police, if they’re not already on their way.”

Thomas yawned, “Well, I’m off to sleep if that’s it.”

“Wait, wait- you’re just, leaving me with this?”

“Yeah, it seems that you’ve got everything covered there, by the sound of things. I trust you enough.”

Silver gave a long-suffering sigh, “Fine. See ya tomorrow, Tom.”

Tom gave something unintelligible through a yawn, then hung up. Silver ran a hand through his hair, sighing again. Moving to the store’s main scroll, he dialed the police and gave his location and what had happened. Getting a confirmation that they were coming, Silver hung up and switched over to the world’s equivalent to a spreadsheet.

“No matter what happens, work never stops,” He muttered, looking through what he needed to take stock of.

Minutes later, the police arrived, and after they got the goons, evidence, and the hooded reaper, he finished up with the inventory and locked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time posting on here, so I chose to go with my largest story first. NMWH,WNS is still a WIP, and has a pending rewrite that I have yet to write, and another chapter for V1 that's still in the works. (It's a fight scene, and I'm trash at those, but I'm trying to get better.)
> 
> Other than that, hope you enjoy this!


	2. Oh, look: Plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it starts to get weird.  
I had initially planned for Kira not to be there, but ultimately decided for her to be there, which threw off all I had, and so I just winged it after chapter 3. The rewrite will be a whole lot clearer and explanatory than this one.
> 
> I edited some bits on here that i didn't like, but on FFN it has the original files, so you can go on there for the OG. The name's the same on there as it is on here.

The morning sun reached into windows, shining its magnificence to the world. Very few clouds crossed the sky in the early dawn, the brilliant sun reflecting off of them in hues of red and orange. People, human and faunus alike, were waking up- some taking walks or jogs outside, some climbing into their cars, driving off to their workplace. The low murmur of people talking filled the streets below, the birds in the city of Vale gathered together to sing their songs.

In the midst of the calm chaos, one man slept on- he had become used to the cars, trucks and various other vehicles rumbling on in their course to their destination. He slept on peacefully, until an alarm started blaring its tunes: “_My time is now, you can’t see me, my time is-_” until a hand slammed down upon it.

From underneath the warm covers of his bed, Silver grumbled, “I still can’t believe they have that song here.”

He rubbed the gunk out of his eyes as he got up into a sitting position. Sighing, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and started his daily routine. Finishing up, he looked at himself in the full-body mirror- he was wearing a blank dark-green t-shirt, and cargo pants. On his right wrist was his watch- still working- and on his right ring finger was a black ring with a pink gem on one side and a color-changing gem on the other side. The ring and watch were some of the few reminders of his home.

Taking a glance around the room, his eyes swept over the corner next to his bed- where the cause of his appearance in this world was sitting innocently. Pushing down the sudden flash of annoyance, he put on his socks and shoes. Standing up, he left his apartment, locking it up behind him.

Breathing in the clear air outside of the apartment complex, he set off in the direction of _From Dust Till Dawn_. Minutes later, he was taking the monorail that went over river that started at Beacon Academy and ended up in the sea outside Vale. To his right, Beacon Academy itself stood- a watchtower against the enemy of the Grimm. Balling up his twitching right hand, he turned away from the glistening white tower, and started back on his way.

Another few minutes later- he didn’t really care how long- he was outside FDTD. Opening the door, he called out, “Yo, Tom, I’m here! Need me to do anything?”

“Ah, Silver! Didn’t expect you to be here so early- you usually come in around nine!” Tom called from the back- probably refilling something.

“Yeah, well, after the fiasco last night, I came back to make sure that everything was alright here.”

Tom waved a dismissive hand, coming out of the back, “Nah it’s fine here. All I need to do is store the valuables in the back then close up until I get a new window in.”

“Okay. Need any help?”

Tom looked around a bit, “No, I’ve got it here. Go explore the town a bit- you’ve earned it.”

Silver gave him a dubious look, “You sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure- go have fun, live life.”

“Okay,” Silver relented, “Call me on my Scroll if you need me.” Silver waved said object, walking out the door.

“I will,” Thomas chuckled, waving him off.

Closing the door behind him, Silver sighed, “Well that was a waste of waking up early.” Frowning, Silver started walking to his right, pulling out his Scroll as he did so. “If I remember correctly, the news said that the term for Beacon starts a day from now, which means that the prospective students are probably boarding the Airship now. and if I remember _that_ correctly, then- yeah, it all matches up correctly.” Sighing, Silver put away his Scroll and stared up at the blue sky.

The city of Vale was now bustling, people walked the streets, cars and trucks roamed the roadways, people conducting shady deals in the back alleyways, criminals planning plans, Faunus getting beaten up in an alleyway- Silver paused. Backing up a few steps, he looked inside the alleyway.

Throwing up his best accent, he started walking into the alleyway while saying, “Howdy there, whatcha doin’?” Silver held up a friendly hand.

The lead thug narrowed his eyes, sizing up Silver. “Teaching this _animal_ its place,” He spat.

Silver blinked, “Animal? I ain’t seein’ any animals ‘round here.”

The lead thug kicked the faunus, making the groupies laugh, “This animal right here.”

“And I say again: what animal? All I see is a faunus.” Silver kept up the accent.

The leader sneered, he lifted his leg and set it on the faunus’ back, pushing her back to the ground, “This one right here. You blind or sumthin’?”

“Ahh, ah, I see now.” Silver dropped the accent, “You mean yourselves.”

“Yea- Wait, what?”

Silver gained a little grin, “You’re all insecure of your manliness that you take it out on poor faunus.”

The lead thug shoved the faunus down with his foot and stalked over to where Silver was standing, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but you should shut it.”

Silver’s face scrunched up in disgust. Waving a hand in front of his face, he complained, “Ugh, I can smell the insecurity from over here- and lemme tell you, it’s not a good smell.”

The thug’s face contorted in rage, leaping towards Silver, he yelled, “Get over here!”

Casually side-stepping the rage-blinded thug, Silver commented, “Quoting a MK Character? Never pegged you for a gamer.”

One of the other thugs muttered to his buddy, “The hell is a MK?”

Silver waved a dismissive hand, “It’s an old game that I played.” Silver jumped back from another lunge of the lead thug, “Man, you are _really_ bad at this. I can easily dodge your lunges- and I’m outta shape!”

“Shut up!” he yelled, lunging again.

Sliver slid to the side and smacked his elbow on the back of his head, “I mean really, I’ve been in Vale for two years and people are _still_ idiots.” Scowling, he muttered, “Ever since I landed here, it seemed like people got more idiotic.”

The thug got up and charged at Silver. Sliver slid to the side again and tripped him saying, “Now, enough about me, what about you?” 

Getting up again, the thug yelled at his men, who were just standing around the watching faunus, “Stop standing there, get him!”

Silver clucked his tongue against the top of his mouth, “Ooh, that’s a bad idea. Do you know how badly I’d beat you if you attacked me- heck, I might have to resort to violence!”

The other thugs looked between themselves dubiously. “Gotcha!” a yell came from behind Silver.

Dodging out of the way of the lead thug’s ‘surprise’ attack, he shoved him forward saying, “First rule of fight school: don’t talk about fight school.” Silver paused, blinking, “Wait, I bungled that up. Fuck. I definitely bungled it up,” he swore, completely ignoring the pile of thugs and the now-standing, confused faunus.

Sighing, he gave up, “I had all the one-liners prepared and I had to go bungle them all up! Darnit. Guess I’ll finish up here and get on my way.” Moving over to the pile, he thumped each of the thugs on the head, knocking them all unconscious.

Rubbing at his temples, Silver walked out of the alleyway- only to be stopped by a shout, “H-hey!”

Looking over at the beaten-up faunus, he asked, “What?”

“I-I just wanted to thank you for helping me back there- not many people would do that.”

Silver raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, well, I’m not many people.” 

He started moving away, but she spoke up again, “I-I heard what you said back there- when you muttered under your breath. I-it was something about ‘landing here’?”

Silver’s eyes darkened, but he replied, "Yeah?"

She was persistent, he’d give her that, “I’ve never seen someone put so much hate into those two words, usually they’re ecstatic about landing somewhere.”

Silver stayed silent. She took that as an answer to continue, “OH! You must be a Hunter! It makes sense now- you helped me and now you’re grumpy because you’re late for the Airships!”

“If I was a Huntsman, I’d already be at the Airship dock. Plus,” Silver pointed a finger to the sky, “The Airships are already heading to Beacon.” At that moment, said Airships flew overhead, straight to Beacon. “Besides, I was going to look at the new initiates, anyways.”

“Oh. Weee_eeeellll_, do you do _any_thing interesting?”

“If you count working at a Dust shop, then no.” Silver paused, “Well, I _do_ have the highest score on OSOK.”

She gaped, “One Shot One Kill? That game’s hard as hell! How’d you do that?!”

Silver shrugged, “Most arcade games back home were harder than that.”

“Okay, that’s it- you’ve mentioned ‘back home’ and ‘landed here’, what do you mean by that?”

“Curiosity killed the cat, you know.” 

“But satisfaction brought it back.” The Faunus finished the quote.

“Darn, you have that quote here, too,” Silver muttered.

She gave him a flat look. Rolling his eyes, Silver relented, “Fine, fine. Not here though.”

Following him as he made a sudden turn, the faunus asked, “Something big? Or too private?”

Silver gave a humorless chuckle, “Let’s just say if certain people knew of my existence, then it would cause chaos.” Shaking his head, he looked at the faunus girl, “Say, what _is_ your name? I don’t think you ever said it.”

Rolling her eyes, she shot back, “I don’t think I heard yours, either.”

“Touché. It’s Silver. Now yours?”

“No last name?” she asked. Getting a negative headshake, her eyebrows rose in surprise, “Huh. Well, my name’s Kira. Kira Slate.”

Silver raised an eyebrow, “’Kira’? that doesn’t sound like it’s related to a color.”

She huffed, “It’s faint, but it’s there, Mister ‘Name that sounds like it was chosen’.”

Silver shrugged, “Fair enough. Now c’mon. My apartment’s a monoride away.”

Minutes later, they were entering Silver’s apartment’s complex. Kira looked at Silver in the elevator, “You call that ‘nearby’?! We walked for, like, an hour after getting off the mono!” She gasped, still breathing heavily.

“It was thirty minutes. And it was nearby, compared to everything else here.” Exiting the elevator, Silver walked down the hall to his apartment, Kira following him.

“But, but, you walk _fast_.” Kira was gaining some more air, now.

Silver side-eyed look, “It wasn’t that fast.”

“You were going, like, thirty miles per hour!”

“Most people can’t go that fast. It was more like two mph. Anyway, we’re here.” He swung the door to his apartment open.

Entering, Kira didn’t look all that impressed. “Looks kinda empty.”

Silver shrugged, closing the door, “I’ve only been here for two years. I haven’t had the time to get all that much stuff.”

Looking around once more, her eyes landed in The Hated Corner. Narrowing them, she spun around to look at Silver, “I though you said you weren’t a Huntsman.”

Grimacing, he spoke, “That’s. . . part of the tale.” He sighed, motioning towards a seat, “Take a seat, and I’ll tell ya.”

Looking at him dubiously, she sat down. Sliver leaned on the kitchen counter and spoke, “What do you know of the Multiverse?”


	3. Explana- wait, what do you mean by that?!

“-and I somehow landed a job working at _From Dust Till Dawn_. After that, I had gotten enough Lien to rent this apartment, and now here I am.”

Kira blinked, taking that all in, “Okay,” She drawled, “But, why are you trusting me with this information? I could very well tell everybody about you coming from another world.”

“And they wouldn’t believe you.” Silver sighed, “Really, I- I don’t know why I’m telling you this. Maybe it’s a sense of having too many secrets on my back, maybe it’s a sense of not trusting anyone, maybe, maybe, maybe. I don’t know why. It’s possible an idiot is trying to play god and force us to work together, or maybe even the Brother gods have come back and are making me play to their tune.”

“The Brother gods coming back? I thought that they were always here, watching over us.” Kira grasped onto the only thing she could from Silver’s rant.

Said man snorted, “Do you really believe that? No, the Brother gods left long ago, the younger destroying the moon as he went.”

Kira’s eyes widened as she looked at Silver, who sighed explosively, rubbing his face with his hands. Silver pushed himself off another chair and closed the blinds. “Wha- Why are you closing them?” Kira asked.

Looking at Kira, Silver raised his right hand. Kira opened her mouth to ask, but no words came out as she saw the six orbs floating above it.

“Fire.” The red one lit up in flames. “Earth.” The brown one coalesced into dirt and rock. “Air.” The green one cleared up to show a tornado. “Water.” The blue one shimmered and started making waves upon its surface. “Light.” The white golden one lit up. “Darkness.” The black one gained a purple hue and looked like it drew light into itself. “The six elements that define this world.” Silver lifted his eyes from the orbs, and stared into Kira’s wide, golden ones, “There are only six known users of magic in this world. One is hidden from all. One is known across Remnant. The other four? Hidden. Scattered across Remnant, never ceasing in their attempts to blend in.”

“Wha-? What?” Kira was speechless.

Silver closed his hand and fell into his seat heaving a sigh. “Do you know the tale of the Four Maidens?”

Kira was taken aback at the sudden change in topic, “Huh? Yeah, that old tale? What does it have to do with anything?”

“_Everything_.” Silver stressed, “The old man is still alive, the maidens, while not the original ones, are still out in this world. The magic powers that the old man granted the maidens are the same ones that I have.”

Kira was silent for a moment, absorbing the information. “So,” She finally said, “You’re saying that you- are a maiden?”

“Yes- wait what? No! That’s not at all what I’m implying!” Silver waved his hands erratically.

“Sure seems like it.”

“No, no. What I’m saying is that I have a similar power to them- not necessarily the exact same thing.” Silver stood up, “Now, enough about me and brooding on dark and dangerous topics, what about you. Did you get hurt badly from the thugs?”

Kira raised an eyebrow, “Oh, now you’re wondering about my wounds?”

“Shut up, you made me brood. It’s technically your fault for making me forget about that.” Silver called out as he rummaged through the cupboards. Letting out an ‘aha!’ as he found what he wanted, he moved back to the seats. “Is there anything majorly different about Faunus biology from Human biology that I should know about?”

“Other than the extra appendages?” after gaining Silver’s nod, Kira continued, “No, we’re basically just the same as humans.”

“What about reptilian Faunus? Are they cold-blooded or warm-blooded?”

“What?”

“Faunus with reptilian features, like a lizard or a snake.”

“No, cold and warm-blooded.”

Silver paused from where he was looking through his first-aid kit, “You’re telling me, that you have no idea what cold-blooded and warm-blooded is?”

“No, should I have?” Kira asked hesitantly.

Silver brought his hands together in front of his face and breathed deeply, “BOI.” Recomposing himself, he spoke, “Are you really serious? Are people on Remnant _really_ that _stupid_? No, of course they are- they’re all focused on survival from the Grimm, not about the specifics of basic _fucking_ healing! Knowing whether a reptilian faunus is cold-blooded or not is really freaking important! If you gave a blood transfusion from a reptilian faunus to a WARM-BLOODED human or faunus could mean LIFE OR DEATH! Honestly, I should start treating people on this world like idiots if they don’t even know the difference of cold-blooded and warm-blooded.” Silver sighed explosively as he finished his rant.

Hesitantly, Kira spoke up, “To be fair, I only said that _I_ don’t know what the difference is, not everyone on Remnant.”

Rubbing his temples, Silver waved his hand dismissively, “Yeah, I know. I just had to get that out. If you stick around with me, you’ll be hearing loads more rants.” Silver sat up and started pulling out items from the first-aid kit, “Now, show me your ‘wounds’.”

Lifting up her legs and holding up her hands, she asked, “If you don’t mind me asking, what _is_ the difference between cold-blooded and warm-blooded creatures?”

Moving to where he could successfully help her, Silver answered her question, “I don’t mind. Cold-blooded creatures can’t warm up themselves. Snakes, lizards, and other reptiles can’t produce their own body heat, so they rely on the sun for it. I’d assume you’ve seen lizards or snakes basking in the sun before?” Getting a nod from Kira, he continued, “Then they were sun-bathing, gaining heat from the sun to warm their bodies.”

“So, warm-blooded creatures make their own heat, if I’m guessing correctly?”

“Yup, now you’re getting it!” Silver moved back to admire his handiwork, “Alright, I think I’ve gotten you patched up for now. It already did a good job of healing, but it could’ve gotten infected. All you need now is to head home and rest.”

“I-I don’t-” Kira started, stopping at Silver’s explosive sigh, “Er- what?”

“I swear,” He muttered, “The world’s out to get me.”

“Are- Are you mad?”

“No, I’m not mad at you. Just exasperated. After the events of today, I’ve used up my amount of social contact.”

“What? Social contact?” Kira echoed confusedly.

“Yes, social contact. I have a mental meter of how much of people talking I can take before I have to recharge. I can usually last the entire day without it running out, but it runs out faster with more. . . interesting topics, like the one we just discussed.”

“Sooo, what now?”

“What’s going to happen _now_ is that I’m going to pull out the futon and _you_ are going to get some rest. And _I’m_ going to work on one of my projects.”

“Futon? Wait, you have a futon?!”

“Yes, they’re cheaper than couches, relatively speaking, and can be collapsed for easy storage.” Silver called as he moved into the adjoining room. “Alright, HUPTY HO!” Kira heard him yell, along with some grunting noises.

Kira watched with something like morbid amusement as Silver brought an entire futon into the room she was seated in. “Alright, If, you could, move the chairs, that’d be helpful,” he said between grunts.

Kira quickly nodded and did so, moving away as he let the metal frame onto the ground carefully. Straightening up, Silver commented, “I guess moving boxes of Dust did more for me than I thought.” Kira stared at the futon frame, still trying to process how Silver’d done it. Silver sighed as his attempt at humor being ignored, “I’ll get the cushion-blanket and a few extra blankets. Once I get back, you’re going to get some rest.”

“Huh? Wha-?” Kira started but Silver was already around the corner. “What do you mean?!”

“You didn’t hear me before, did you.” It wasn’t a question. Silver came around the corner carry a rolled up futon cushion on one shoulder and held a few other blankets in the other. “You’re going to get some well needed rest while I’m working on my own projects.”

“But-” Kira started, but got cut off by Silver, “Nope. You are going to get some rest. Heck knows you need it.” Silver set the futon cushion on the futon and rolled it out, making it sit near-perfectly. He tossed the blankets onto the futon and turned around to look at Kira, “You need it. After the excitement of today, you need to. Heck, I’m repeating myself. But it’s still true.”

Silver turned and walked into the adjoining room, leaving Kira with one last message, “If you need me, just call for me.” and started working on his project.

Kira stared at the little hallway where he exited. Sighing heavily, she sat down on the futon, somehow knowing that he’d make her rest. There was also the knowing that she didn’t really have a home to go back to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Melts into a pile of goo*  
//was going to edit it, but ultimately decided not to. it'll become better in the rewrite.  
///also this is part of where it's weird. ugh.


	4. Time's Been Skipping Out on Leg Day

Vale was a peaceful city, if you ignored the Grimm scratching the walls of the city and the multitude of criminals hiding in their little bars and warehouses. People who have visited the city usually comment on the sunrises and sunsets- how the sun rises behind Beacon Tower, shining onto the city below. The sun reflected off of the orbs that hung there, refracting the light and making giant rainbows of light across the city. The sunsets, while not as beautiful as the sunrises, are still wonderful. People usually take their dates down to the docks to watch the sunset or for simple nights out amongst the various stores that lined the docks.

It was during one of the mornings- the ones where the sun rose up at just the right angle, and at just the right time, rainbows would streak across the city as it went behind Beacon Tower. Of course, to a certain Headmaster, it was usually annoying, but to the rest of the city down in Vale, it was breathtaking.

It was on one of those mornings Kira looked out the window towards Beacon, seeing the rainbows streak across the city, and almost fell out of the window from a shout: “WHY WON’T THIS DARN THING WORK!?”

Looking back inside, Kira whined, “Silver, why can’t you keep it down? I’m trying to enjoy the sunrise.”

“I know, I know, but this _stupid_ thing won’t work! I’ve tried everything! I hooked it up, I readjusted the wiring, _and even moved the CPU!_ Why won’t it just _work!_ It was working two minutes ago, but _noooo_ it had to go and freaking- oh. _That’s _the problem. Nevermind, continue looking out the window dramatically!”

Kira sighed heavily, “It’s over. You ruined the moment. It won’t work. What was the problem? Was it your Snak-crackly-pop?”

Silver leaned past the barrier separating his room from the room Kira slept in, aka the living room, with a flat look on his face, “Please stop giving my magic weird names.” And leaned back into his room.

“C’mon, I have to call it _something_.”

“Call it magic, like you’re supposed to.”

“But what if we’re in public?”

“Call it my semblance.”

Kira popped her head around the corner to look at where Silver had a table set up to work on some tech, “What if they don’t believe that?”

“Call it one of those, whatever they’re called, Unique Semblances?” Silver looked up from his Scroll to give Kira a confused look.

“Special Semblances.”

“Yeah, one of those.” He waved his hand and looked back at the Scroll.

“Anyway, what was the problem?” Kira asked.

“I didn’t turn it on,” Silver replied bluntly, fiddling with some more of the wiring.

Kira just stared at him. “You, _yelled_ at it. And you didn’t turn it on?”

“Hey, even professional technicians forget the simple things sometimes,” Silver defended, “Plus, I think I actually made it work better. Or, at least, made the files compatible with my old phone.” He motioned to the black rectangular object on the desk.

Kira stared at the Scroll-like figure on the desk. It wasn’t the first time she’d seen it, no, but it was still interesting. It still had a back, and was slightly thicker than the newer Scroll models and smaller than them, for that matter, but it didn’t have the roll-out function like Scrolls do. Instead, it had buttons on the sides for volume and power, unlike the Scroll which had the diamond for unrolling, power, and volume.

“So, like, are you going to transfer the files from your ‘phone’ to your Scroll?” Kira asked.

“Yup! If I can get them to be compatible, which I think I have, all I need to do is just transfer them.”

“That simple?”

“Oh, heck no, but it’s the barebones of it, at least.” Sliver looked at his watch, “I got two hours until I gotta go help Tom set up for the festival, then go help his brother at work. I’m going to take a shower,” He pointed at her, “and do you remember the rule?”

Kira rolled her eyes, “Yes, yes, ‘Don’t go into the bathroom while you are in there.’”

“Good.” Silver tapped a few buttons on the Scroll and turned on his phone, “Alright, I’m going to start transferring the files over to the Scroll- if it pops up a warning, just click ‘OK’.” Silver stood up and grabbed a few clothes from his drawers, “Don’t do anything crazy,” He said, then entered the bathroom.

About an hour later, Silver was leaving the apartment with Kira in tow. He had long given up on trying to make her stay in the apartment. If she wanted to come, she was going to come- she was like a cat in that respect. Which was funny, as she was a cat faunus- despite Silver not knowing what trait it was that she had. When he asked, all she gave him was a smile.

“Alright, Tom’s probably at the docks, as most people would enter that way, and already setting up. C’mon, let’s go.” Silver waved his hand for Kira to follow him.

The docks were an essential part of Vale. It was where large shipments of anything arrives. It’s an epicenter for outbound ships to all parts of Remnant, it even doubles as an airport-style landing docks for Airships. At all times it was bustling- Morning, noon, night, it was busy. People walked the streets either to grab meal at the various diners lining the seafront, or to find their friends and family that just came back from a vacation.

It was not surprising that the docks were busier this time of year- what with the Vytal Festival coming around. People from around the world of Remnant were landing at the docks, either from boat or air, to take in the Vytal Festival. In the city, there wasn’t much going on- just your typical city-style things, but if one were to go to the fair-ground up at Beacon Academy, one would find that there were more activities to take part in. From the typical carnival-style ‘test your strength’ games, to the overpriced- I mean, reasonably priced food stalls and everything in-between.

Silver called out as they approached the entrance to the docks, “Hey, Tom, need any help?”

The old man that was putting up the sign answered, “I’m not Tom, I’m Kyle, but yeah, Silver, you can help out! Get on the other side of the street and help me raise up the banner.”

“Sorry, Kyle! You and your brothers look so much alike, ya know?” Silver grabbed the other side of the banner that was still laying on the ground- people were taking extra care not to step on it.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. People get us mixed up all the time.” Kyle waved off Silver’s apologies, “Now, get ready to lift- careful, it’s quite heavy.”

Silver latched onto the wall using his ‘semblance’, “Ready.”

“Three. Two. One, Lift!” The old man called out, and both of them started lifting the banner. The people walking by stopped to let them lift it up.

Kira stood watching Silver and the old man, Kyle, she reminded herself, when she felt eyes on her. Looking away from where Silver was tying the rope to a hook, she searched around her for the source of the eyes. Amongst the crowd, she spotted eyes the same color of hers- golden. Kira’s eyes widened and she ducked down and moved through the crowd, away from the golden-amber gaze.

Silver called out to Kyle, “That good?”

Kyle looked across at him, “Yeah, it’s good!” They both climbed down, Silver down the wall, Kyle down the ladder. “Thanks again for the help, Silver. I don’t know how I’d do it without you.”

Silver smiled and shook Kyle’s outstretched hand, “It’d’ve taken more time to do it, but it’d’ve gotten done. I’ve gotta grab Kira and head onto Steven’s shop- working there today.”

“Alright- I’ll be working on more of the decorations around here if you need me.”

Kira moved slowly across the wall towards Silver, glancing towards the area she saw _her_. Grabbing Silver’s arm, she said, “Let’s go.”

Silver’s eyes flashed, but calmed down once he saw it was her. Letting Kira lead, he asked, “What is it. You’re not usually like this.”

She was silent for a moment, “. . .I- I found someone. Someone that I didn’t want to see for a while.”

“Hmm. Well, we’re almost at Steven’s shop- it’s just around this corner. C’mon.” He grabbed her gently by the hand and she followed. Rounding the corner- they saw a crowd surrounding it.

Frowning, Silver moved faster, and pushed through the crowds with Kira in tow. They stopped at the police tape surrounding the shop. Realizing that he was still holding Kira’s hand, he released it and called one of the detectives over, “Hey, what happened to Steven’s shop? Someone rob it?”

The detective nodded, “Second one this week, too. Hey, aren’t you the guy that was at the one Torchwick robbed?”

Silver nodded, “Yeah. Did the same thing happen here, only Dust, no money?”

“Yeah- again. They left the money. Again,” the detective called to his partner.

“Just doesn’t make a lick of sense- who’d need this much Dust?”

“I don’t know, an army?”

“What, the White Fang?”

Silver turned away from the conversation to the tugging on his shirt, “What is it, Kira?”

She didn’t answer, still tugging. Silver followed her gaze to the four girls that were standing on another side of the tape. Silver’s gaze flattened, “I see.” His mouth twisted, and he sighed, “Guess I’ll not be doing work at all today.” He waited until the monochrome colored girl turned to her talk to her teammate to say, “Let’s go take a walk, Kira.”

The Boardwalk was a beautiful place during the day, even more so with the Vytal festival decorations up. People walked across the Boardwalk talking, eating, or just enjoying the sights. Beacon River flowed underneath several bridges, splashing people who were down on the platforms next to the river. Shops lined the Boardwalk, tables and awnings providing shade from the sun.

It was underneath one of these tables Silver and Kira were seated, both eating in companionable silence. Silver pushed his plate away, “You know, even with near three years of living here, the food never ceases to be delicious.”

Kira smiled slightly from her half-eaten meal, “You- eat fast, don’t you?”

Silver raised an eyebrow, “You noticed that just now? or just stating the obvious.”

“Just noticed it. You usually eat something where I can’t see it.”

Silver shrugged, “Eh, eating fast’s an ingrained habit that can be useful sometimes.”

They sat in silence as Kira finished her meal. Silver watched as a kid was trying to escape his parents’ grasp and run down into the mini-docks, when the scraping of plastic on metal caught his ear. He looked over and saw that Kira had finished her meal.

Kira’s hands twitched as Silver looked over to her, one hand on the armrest, the other on his chin, rubbing at his goatee. He opened his mouth, “So, what is your relation with one Blake Belladonna?”

Kira’s head twitched at the name. “She’s,” Kira licked her suddenly dry lips, “She’s . . . a friend.” Silver nodded. “I- you know the White Fang, right?”

Silver nodded again, “I don’t think anyone hasn’t heard of them. Unless they live far out into the country with limited CCT access.”

Kira nodded, agreeing, “I- I was a part of it.” Silver raised a skeptical eyebrow. “B-before they went all ‘terrorist’. When it was still peaceful protests. They’re part of why I detest violence.” She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, “S- Blake was with me while we were protesting. Her and Adam Taurus.” Silver’s eyes narrowed at the name. “He- he was always urging on for violence against humans, saying that we needed to take action against them. And Blake agreed with him. But I don’t think she agreed with him all the way.”

“Hmm. How’d you meet?” Silver asked.

Kira paused to organize her thoughts, “We- we were childhood friends. Our families were friends with each other, so we basically grew up with each other. We’ve known each other for our entire lives.”

“What happened for you to want to avoid her?”

“I- I think it was leaving the White Fang. She thought that they were going in a better direction, while I thought that they were going down the path of no return. I actually think it was because she was still in love with Adam.” Kira shook her head, “I don’t know why she’s here in plain sight. With humans, no less.” Her eyes widened, “No offense.”

Silver chuckled, “None taken, I usually don’t associate myself with them.” He took a deep breath, “What if I told you that she’s a Huntress?”

“What?!” Kira burst out, gaining a few looks. “Sorry!” She squeaked out and said, a bit quieter, “You’re kidding.” Seeing Silver’s totally serious face, her eyes widened, “No, Ozpin wouldn’t- he’s not- it’s not-”

“Do you really think that Ozpin _wouldn’t_ let a possibly reformed WF member into his school?”

“I-Ye- wait. ‘possibly reformed’?”

“Possibly reformed. She’s probably found out that she didn’t like where the Fang were going and just left.”

Kira’s mouth hung open.

“What? Don’t look so shocked, it’s completely possible that it happened. Of course, the completely opposite could happen.”

Kira groaned and let her head fall on the table, “I hate how you always act so mysterious and limited with information.”

Silver shrugged, “Hey, I don’t want to mess up the timeline any more than it already has been.”

Kira’s answer was another groan. Silver chuckled and called over a waiter for dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. i only wrote this a year ago and i already found several spelling mistakes.


End file.
